


The Struggle

by Redcognito



Category: Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcognito/pseuds/Redcognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan rescuing Elena from the river. We never saw Stefan's point of view in this scene in The Struggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Struggle

Desperately, Stefan battles with the battered car door, the weight of the water pressing against it a match for even his preternatural strength. How long has he been down here, in this eerie, dead world? Seconds? Minutes? Hours? The door won't budge, the current threatens to sweep him away. He screams silently in despair, hammering against the window. Elena's still form floats out of reach beyond the glass, blue eyes dead, staring accusingly at him through the murky water.

Raging against the river, defying the current, Stefan manages to pull the door free. And Elena is in his arms, her golden hair flowing softly around his face, the only part of her left alive.

**Author's Note:**

> It never actually says which windows shatter when the car goes under. In this I'm assuming back - away from the driver. I'm also assuming Stefan will go straight for the driver's door where Elena would be, hence the reason for not trying to get her out through one of the windows. Panic impairs thinking.


End file.
